


【96潔】Leur femme

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *OOC、淫妻癖有*同婚合法世界*對不起我思想好糟糕*標題註釋：leur=他們的 femme=妻子*正篇補了





	【96潔】Leur femme

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC、淫妻癖有  
*同婚合法世界  
*對不起我思想好糟糕  
*標題註釋：leur=他們的 femme=妻子  
*正篇補了

⠀

⠀  
曹承衍下班後就一直待在工作室，晚飯也沒出來吃。  
⠀  
⠀  
那人進家門的時候李翰潔還在鼓搗晚餐，並沒有發現對方，是一直到他聽見房間內有聲音才知道。男人的工作是遊戲設計，李翰潔對實際上在做著的東西沒有太深入了解，不過把工作帶回家加班已經是家常便飯，便打算直接端進房內，與平時不同的是，今天工作室的門是鎖上的，他微微歪了歪頭蹙眉思忖無果，又再一次將托盤放回餐桌上，他向來都是個很好的伴侶，在對方需要個人空間時毫不猶豫的給予信任。  
⠀  
⠀  
新製作的遊戲是要作為私人用途的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他的老婆這麼優秀，沒有人會不喜歡的，曹承衍在心裡想，並且將樣本檔案壓縮後寄出，收件人是他的同事兼同年生的朋友金宇碩。  
⠀  
⠀  
沒有正式名稱的附件怎麼看都像是病毒檔案，金宇碩苦惱了一會還是拿起手機傳訊息問曹承衍關於那則郵件的事，彼時對方正從房間出來與脫了圍裙躺在沙發上看電視的李翰潔交纏，哪裡有空理會他。得不到回應的人只好戰戰兢兢的解壓縮，打開執行檔後跳出來的畫面是再平凡不過的AVG遊戲，卻怎麼想都不對勁。  
⠀  
⠀  
他早該想到好友骨子裡究竟是什麼個性的人。  
⠀  
⠀  
即使畫面上的主角模型是以漫畫人物的樣子出現，金宇碩還是辨認的出來聲音的主人是僅僅與他有過幾面之緣的李翰潔，在心裡暗罵幾聲後不管對方現在是否得空拿起手機就撥通電話。曹承衍好像早就知道他會打電話似的，甚至故意在接起來後不說話，敏銳的人不久便發現了這個時間點似乎不太適合打電話。  
⠀  
⠀  
刻意加深的力道與隱忍的細聲低吟提醒著金宇碩此刻應該結束通話，但是他沒有，換了一個姿勢用頭與肩夾住手機後又將視線移回電腦螢幕上。  
⠀  
⠀  
真的滿不錯的，金宇碩不自覺地將心中的評價唸出來，通話隔沒多久就被對面掛斷了，遊戲透過音響放出的低吟一閃而過，暫時掩蓋了電腦運作的機器聲，他此刻甚至覺得自己的聲音能夠很好的與對方交融——那麼他們的身體也能很好的交合在一起吧？姑且不去想內在性格（特別是性慾湧生時）惡劣的好友，他光自己體驗就突然懂對方寄檔案給他的用意了，不過他也是第一次遇到這種狀況，半小時後金宇碩收到了來自曹承衍的邀請，要他好好睡一覺之後找一天去他們家玩。  
⠀  
⠀  
玩什麼就不得而知了，但曹承衍這個人他是清楚了解的，畢竟物以類聚一詞並不假，於是隔天便在上班時間回應他的邀請。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「哥，今天有誰要來嗎？」李翰潔看到難得主動說等等要多煮幾道菜的訊息時正準備要去超市，習慣性的回問了一句，即使對方幾乎沒有帶朋友回家過，對方馬上回應了，然後答覆讓他苦惱了很久，最後用拙劣的轉移話題技巧裝作沒看到男人回傳的那句話：「大概⋯⋯小王？」  
⠀  
⠀  
李翰潔當然沒有頭緒，就索性不去思考了，一直到金宇碩跟在曹承衍後面進家門他才隨意得出一個結論——大概那是他們好朋友之間的奇怪愛稱吧，他們回家時李翰潔在沙發上百無聊賴，因為不確定兩人會不會提前下班所以比平常早了二十分鐘開始準備。  
⠀  
⠀  
他和金宇碩客套的互相打過招呼後，邀請對方落座，結果不一會曹承衍便神秘兮兮的要他進去臥室裡面，說是有要給他的，當李翰潔回想起丈夫出房門前揚起的那個笑時已經來不及了，雙人加大的床上擺著的是與他尺寸相合的小裙子和一坨毛茸茸的東西，看起來是尾巴，卻突兀的連接著一個小東西。  
⠀  
⠀  
所以說李翰潔是兔子這個形容是最棒的，他進房的時候這麼想著，雖然因為穿戴方式的緣故使得他屁股上的潔白兔尾稍微再偏下了一點，但並不影響這個事實，金宇碩曾聽朋友說過關於對方養的寵物兔子發情的事，現在看來與床上那人的感覺根本一模一樣，只見旁邊站著的曹承衍走向前將手放在跪趴著的人背上，隨後有些失了理智的「兔子」睜著泛紅的眼眶往門邊看，還不忘抬高屁股作出了允諾交配的姿勢。  
⠀  
⠀  
再然後曹承衍回頭向房內的單人沙發走去，對金宇碩使了個眼神，使貓科動物的狩獵本能緩緩升起。  
⠀  
⠀  
試探性的上前碰了碰對方滾燙的身軀，得到了算是肯定的回應，裝飾漂亮的昏暗房間內只有一盞小燈亮著，格外有氛圍正好利於他們做正事，金宇碩沒有把兔子的尾巴拔掉，反而是藉著夾在頭髮上的兔耳，輕輕揪住李翰潔的幾綹頭髮，細小程度的疼痛在難耐的人身上放大不少，他原來上抬的姿勢也漸漸變回跪趴，金宇碩又溫柔的使他翻過身來。此刻他清楚知道身上的人不是自己的丈夫。  
⠀  
⠀  
但所剩無幾的理智無法抵過上漲的慾望，他微微張口呼吸著，迫切著需要空氣卻被對方堵住唯一的入口，這點倒是跟曹承衍挺像的，舌頭探入之時就立馬掃過小兔牙，輕鬆的突破後找到了粉紅的舌並與之交纏，手也不忘動作，小短裙只遮到大腿的一半，幾乎是毫不費力的拉下了李翰潔下半身唯一算的上是遮蔽物、原本就因尾巴之故而脫下一半的內褲，漂亮的器官呈現在眼前時還是讓金宇碩漲了不少。  
⠀  
⠀  
他不是第一次談戀愛或做愛，卻從來沒有過這樣子的經驗，在心裡想著人家，但是對方的丈夫就坐在一旁饒有興致的看著，不過無妨，這大抵就是男人的目的，金宇碩用餘光看著坐在沙發上不為所動的人後，再一次專心的與床上的人起舞。  
⠀  
⠀  
終於被拔去的「尾巴」讓李翰潔空虛不已，早就已經被擴張好的甬道溫熱的很，金宇碩幾乎是一進入就覺得自己要融化了，不過看來對方會比自己先融化，那人就算是單靠微弱燈光也肉眼可見的泛紅臉頰、白裡透紅的滾燙肌膚、迷濛的眼神和習慣性微微張開雙唇所露出的，無一不讓他覺得李翰潔根本就是用水做的，整個人都濕潤潤的，尤其是與他身體交合之處，他忍不住再加大力道。  
⠀  
⠀  
真是刺激啊，看著妻子與好友做愛的感覺。曹承衍也不知道此刻為何如此興奮，大概是覺得自己做了一個正確的選擇，終於抬起手動作的男人輕輕握住了什麼。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
結果那桌菜還不是沒怎麼動過，被生理時鐘喚醒的兔子想了想又有些忿忿不平，小力地啃了放在他胸前的兩隻手。


End file.
